Dikejar Maddog XD
by BoraX 007
Summary: KageHina dikejar anjing milik Oikawa. Hanya sepenggal cerita pendek KageHina peresmian OTP baru wkwk.


**Disclamer:Haruichi Furudate**

 **Pairing: KageHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Dikejar Maddog XD**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **-x-x-**

Menjadi sahabat seorang Kageyama Tobio dengan kepribadian yang rumit bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Hinata Shoyo.

Ada hari dimana ia ingin sekali menendang pantat lelaki itu hingga tak bisa memberi umpan. Hanya saja hal itu akan merugikan tim, terutama untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dijauhi teman-temannya karena kearoganan nya, tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan timnya, wajahnya yang selalu tampak cemberut, sifatnya yang cepat marah, sifatnya yang perfeksionis sombong, mengabaikan pendapat orang lain akhhhh... Hinata frustasi, Kageyama sangat pantas dijuluki sebagai 'sang raja pengadilan' serta kepribadiannya yang cacat, Hinata tak heran jika lelaki itu tak punya banyak teman.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ia malah dapat melihat sisi lain dari Kageyama... jantungnya bahkan terasa berdebar kencang.

"GUK... GUKK... GUKKK.."

"GYAAA~~ KAGEYAMA BODOHH CEPAT USIR ANJING ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MATI PINGSAN DISINI."

Yup, jantung Hinata sekarang berdebar kencang bahkan hampir terasa copot karena berlari hampir 2 kilometer dikejar maddog. Untunglah saat ia hampir menyerah dan mengikhlaskan diri untuk digigit ia bertemu Kageyama dengan kantong plastik ditangan kanannya, sepertinya ia habis berbelanja di minimarket.

"KAGEYAMAAAAAAA... TOLOOOOOONG AKUUUU." Hinata seketika berjuang setengah hidup menambah kekuatan larinya dan berusaha bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kageyama yang tegap besar dibanding tubuhnya yang kecil kurus kerempeng.

Hinata berharap anjing itu ketakutan saat melihat wajah menyeramkan milik sang raja Kageyama. Tapi siapa sangka, tiba-tiba Kageyama mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala karung beras kemudian memanjat pohon Sakura terdekat seperti spiderman. Si bodoh itu juga ternyata takut dengan anjing.

"Hinataboge kenapa anjing sialan ini tiba-tiba mengejar mu?" Kageyama menusuknya dengan pandangan yang seolah dapat melubangi apapun yang ditatapnya. Hinata tak gentar, ia keukeuh berpegangan dilengan besar Kageyama. Ia sejuta kali lebih takut jatuh dari pohon itu kemudian digigit maddog ketimbang tatapan membunuh Kageyama yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

"Aku tak sengaja menginjak ekornya." Hinata tersenyum kecut.

Hinata sangat takut dengan anjing terutama anjing yang sangar. Sejak kecil ibunya selalu melarangnya bermain dengan anjing karena gigitan anjing bisa menularkan virus rabies. Dan Hinata pernah menyaksikan bukti nyatanya secara langsung. Saat di sekolah dasar ia punya teman sekelas yang bernama Kyotani Kentaro dan setelah digigit anjing orang-orang pun menjulukinya 'maddog'. Dan dia benar-benar seperti anjing gila.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Kita tersangkut disini, untung saja pohon sakuranya cukup besar untuk menahan kita berdu...Ha-hanya saja ini... kau terlalu dekat bodoh... pindah kedahan yang satunya." Kageyama berusaha memindahkan Hinata yang tengah memeluk lengannya begitu erat. Rambut orangenya yang jabrik namun terasa lembut terus membelai wajah Kageyama saat menunduk. Blush, posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

GUKK GUKKK GRRR...

"KUMOHON KAGEYAMA JANGAN MENDORONGKU... AKU AKAN MATI... AKU AKAN MATIII..."

Tubuh Hinata terasa bergetar dan Kageyama dapat merasakannya begitu jelas.

"Tapi, kalau begini terus kita akan jat-"

"Ku mohon.. aku sangat takut Kageyama sialan."Ucap Hinata mendongak menatap Kageyama tepat dimata. Deg. Setitik air mata menggantung di mata Hinata. Anak itu benar-benar ketakutan. Semua orang tahu Hinata sebenarnya penakut terutama saat ia akan melawan pemain-pemain yang besar dan kuat. Tapi Kageyama tak pernah melihat Hinata setakut ini sebelumnya.

Kageyama tak tega melihatnya.

Puk. Tepukan kecil di kepala dan membawah Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "Selama aku di sini, Kau akan baik-baik saja."*

Kageyama mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Wajahnya merona dan jantungnya terasa berdegup. Degupan sangat keras hingga ia taku jika Hinata dapat mendengarnya. Kageyama tak tahu kenapa ia bereaksi memalukan seperti itu tapi ia yakin alasannya bukan karena anjing yang tetap setia menunggu mereka dibawa pohon.

Kageyama berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Walaupun ada perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan saat ia memeluk Hinata seperti itu tapi tidak mungkin mereka akan tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga petang. Kageyama harus mencari cara untuk lepas dari maddog itu.

30 menit berlalu. Dan Kageyama tak menemukan satupun solusi untuk lepas dari situasi ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja kabur, anjing yang mengejar mereka sedang tidur pulas dibawah sana, Kageyama tinggal melompat kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia punya kaki-kaki yang panjang dan ia yakin anjing gembul itu tidak akan sanggup menyainginya begitu saja. Hanya saja... BAGAIMANA BISA HINATA TERTIDUR BEGITU PULASNYA DI DALAM PELUKANNYA, DI ATAS POHON, SETELAH IA KETAKUTAN SETENGAH MATI?

Kageyama menghembuskan nafas berat, melihat si anjing kemudian beralih menatap wajah Hinata. Mereka capek setelah saling kejar-kejaran. Segaris senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya.

Baru kali ini Kageyama dapat melihat wajah Hinata sedekat ini. Saat tidur Hinata ternyata terlihat 'sedikit' lucu dengan tampangnya masih terlihat anak-anak. Dia memiliki bibir yang kecil, hidung yang kecil dan lancip serta anak-anak poni yang menutupi dahinya. Rasa gemas ingin menyentuh menggerogoti Kageyama. Tangan terangkat ragu, hampir menyentuh sisi wajah Hinat, kemudian berhenti menggantung.

Untuk apa ia menyentuh wajah Hinata? setelah menyentuhnya apa yang akan terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat mesum? Rasa-rasanya ia ingin...

Tangan yang menggantung ditarik. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Hinata. Sial, Kageyama ingin mencium pipi itu. Mungkin mengecup bibirnya. Atau mengigit kecil leher Hinata yang terekspos.

Pelan-pelan mendekat. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia melakukannya kali ini, Kageyama telah terlalu lama penasaran.

"Woeeee Tobio-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Chibi-tan di atas sana?"

Kageyama terperanjat. Hampir-hampir melompat jika tak mengingat Hinata tengah dipangkuannya.

"Oikawa." Desis Kageyama jengkel. Selain karena ia hampir jatuh, aktivitasnya barusan juga telah digagalkan. Sial.

"GREAT KING" Seru Hinata saat melihat Oikawa. Desisan Kageyema cukup menakutkan hingga membangunkannya dari mimpinya indahnya.

"Halo Chibi-tan." Oikawa melambai ke arah Hinata dengan gaya super genit menurut Kageyama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Oikawa-san?" tanya Hinata. Kageyama yakin Hinata lupa dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Aku kemari ingin menjemput anjingku... Shirotani, kemari ulululuuu luluuu tch..tch."

Siapa sangka anjing yang dikiranya maddog oleh Hinata dan Kageyama itu menurut dengan panggilan khas merendahkan milik Oikawa. Tak disangkal lagi, anjing sialan itu memang miliknya.

"Ah aku pulang duluan, Tobio-chan, Chibi-tan."

Oikawa dan anjingnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Kageyama dalam kecengokan.

"Oh ya kalian sebaiknya turun dari sana secepatnya. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang monyet yang sedang memadu kasih." Ucap Oikawa sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

...

"OIKAWA SIALAAAANN!"

...

-xTamatx-

Setelah hiatus yang panjang akhirnya balik dengan cerita singkat gk jelas. Wkwk

Akhirnya punya OTP baru setelah patah hati parah dari SN TAT. Aku kira gak bakal bisa move on.

Well, KageHina menurutku pair yang lucu makanya berlabuh di sini, char Kageya dan Hinata benar-benar cocok dan aman, susah diganggu gugat macam SN wkwk

Btw ada yang sadar sama simbol twinklenya ini... "Selama aku di sini, Kau akan baik-baik saja."*... haha ini aku terinspirasi dari kutipan Kageyama ke Hinata "Selama aku di sini, kamu akan menjadi kuat."(Manga vol.23) mereka beneran sweet.

Ok cukup sampe disini curcolnya. Sampe keteu di fic KageHina selanjutnya.^^


End file.
